Music , Drama , and Love
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Ok the Montez twins are the new kids.Troy bullies Gabriella at first.Eric likes Sharpay.Will this story have a happy ending or not?Thinking about sequal.Now off hiatus!
1. Trailer

**Music, Drama, and Love**

Trailer

**The Jock**

Shows Troy playing Basket Ball

**The beautiful outcast**

Shows Gabriella in a Train singing and dancing

**The Brother**

Shows Eric looking at Gabriella reading in her room

**The Music!!!!**

Shows people singing and dancing in the halls

shows Gabriella looking out a train window singing

Shows Ryan and Chad playing baseball singing

Shows Troy looking at Gabriella singing

Shows Eric dancing with Sharpay singing

Shows Taylor in a science lab singing

**Oh and i forgot the DRAMA**

Shows Eric on one knee

Shows Gabriella laying in bed with Troy

Shows Ryan on the top of East High

Shows Sharpay and Taylor fighting

Shows Gabriella in a hospital alone looking at her stomache

**Starring**

Vanessa Hudgens-Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron-Troy Bolton

Nicolas Braun -Eric Montez

Ashley Tisdale - Sharpay Evans

Lucas Grabeel- Ryan Evans

and

Monique Colman - Taylor Mckessie


	2. Now you tell me , Whats your name?

**Music , Drama , Music**

16 year old Gabriella Montez was walking down the halls of Jefferson High waiting to meet up with her ex- boyfreind Kyle.She saw him."So what do you want Kyle?" then he said "I want you back , I love you Gab" All of a sudden music bagan playing

"Is there anything that can make you happy?I dont know what to say to make it better.See you like this down it hurts so badly when you have been so kept together.Whats this.All this time i thought you didnt need me. Now im gone frome and now you tell me.You're inlove but thats not what was all those times that past by with no signs and now youre telling me.You miss me boy why couldnt I see in my heart dont agree with what your telling me.You were non-shaluant , strong , and uneffected and you never wanted me to be there ,I never saw your heart thats how close you kept it .And now your making me unsure how to care.Whats this all this time I thought you didnt need and now i've gone from you and now you tell me.Your inlove but thats not what it was all those times that past by with no signs and now youre telling me.You miss me boy why couldnt I see in my heart dont agree with what your telling meYour in love but thats not what it was althose times that past by with no signs and now your telling me you miss me boy why couldnt I see in my heart dont agree with what your telling me. No attention was given no affection from you to heel those words I has hoping i was wishing just to hear you and to hear those words.Your inlove but thats not what it was all those times that past by with no signs and now your telling me you miss me boy why couldnt i see in my heart dont agree with what your telling me you miss me boy why couldnt I see in my heart dont agree with what your telling me."She was holding his hand and sobbing"Fine your lost" he said so emotionaless.

**an hour later at the Montez house**

"So kids I finaly got the promosion , so we're moving" then Gabriella shot up and said "Mom No this is where I grew up and this is where all my freinds live" then Ms. Montez said "well then I guess you will loose some freinds"then Gabriella sat down calmly and said "Then I guess you loose your daughter"

**2 weeks later at East High**

"Class today we have a new student Eric Montez" Ms. Johnson said as Eric entered the room.But soon caught his eye on a blonde wearing a white tubtop with a pink mini skirt she also had long blonde curls and deep emerald eyes."Mr. Montez you can sit next to Ms.Evans" the teacher said bointing to the blonde hair girl.He sat down and the girl said "Hi i'm Sharpay Evans" then Eric smiled and said "Eric Montez"

**With Gabriella**

"Class today we have a new student Gabriella Montez" Gabriella walked into the room wearing a grey and red striped top with a black jacket and black skinny jeans.Her hair was straightened and cut shoulder length.She was wearing farely dark make-up She sat down in an empty desk."Ok so Mr. Bolton will be holding basket ball tryouts during free period." then Troy came into the room and sat into his seat."Ah nice of you to join us Mr.Bolton what excuse do you have this time.?" then Troy said "My dad wanted me to talk about tryouts with me".She nodded and continued.The bell wrang .Free period.Gabriella went to the gym knowing Eric was going to tryout.

**At Tryouts**

"Ok so this year wildcats will win Championchips is that right?" everyone shouted."Ok Now tryouts go one on one with a basket ball player" Troy chose Eric "Hi im Troy" then Eric smiled and said "Eric wanna go one on one?" then Troy said "Well I'm the captain of the team so yeah lets see what you got" Everyone was sitting in the bleachers looking at the one on one game of new kid v. team captain.After many baskets Troy was ahead by one and there was 10 seconds left in the game.Eric stole the ball and shot it just as coach Bolton said time."Wow I cant beleive it a new kid beat my son?" then he smapped back "Ok Montez how do you feel about being co captain" he smiled and said "Sounds great" Gabriella left the gym and went to her locker.About 15 minutes the boys came out.

**With the Basketball team**

"Wow you got skills Eric" Troy said then he saw Gabriella and said "Wow that must be sad" then Eric said "What is" then Troy pointed to Gabriella "How people give up so easily and become outcasts" then Eric said "Well she actually used to be dance team captain and most popular girl at her old school" then Troy said "Well I dare you to make her smile and hug her" then Eric said "No problem" he walked over to her "Hey Gab" then she smiled and turned to him "Hey Er whats up" then he said "I made basket ball team" she jumped up and hugged him.The guys stood there astonished "Wow congrats , I watched you I hope you dont mind that being in the book" then Troy lost it and went over "Hi im Troy Bolton basket ball captain I was wondering how you two knew eachother." then Eric said "Well lets see me met about 16 years ago and grew up brother and sister.Troy this is my younger sister Gabriella " then Troy mouthed sorry to Eric and said "Wow thats a nice name" then she said "You know what I dont care because our mother had to tear me away from my freinds" then Eric said "But Gab come on you could totaly rule the school" then Troy laughed "Wow eric have you lost it we all have our cliques" then Eric said "No I havent" then Gabriella said "Well pick on me all you want to because i wont care.Ill meet you at the train station Eric , bye Bolton" then Troy said "Bye Montez" Eric looked at him and Troy said "Its either basket ball or her" then Eric looked at her then Troy and said "I choose the popularity".Then Everyone left Troy behind and music began to play.

"I turn around and see you and suddenly your gone.I wanna get to know you but I dont know who you are.Your the kind of girl that make me start to loose my mind.I wanna get together but your oh so hard to find.I see you walkin out the school, I see you rentin movies.I see you leavin the store I need a oppertunity.Theres something i wanna ask I've never got the chance.I need to ask whats your name oh I really wanna know you got me going crazy and i want ya more and more oh hey I knows there some thing real, I gotta know the way I feel .Whats your name oh I really wanna know everytime I get there its the time before you go if only you could see I wanna get to know ya if you wanna get to know me.I see you at the hanging out with all your freinds.I wanna make my move before I get the chance you know you got me trippin thinkin all day and night .But I cant get to know you if you dont know im alive I see you at the station when your loading up the car .I see you at the concert then the lights go dark.Theres something I need to ask if I everget the chance.Theres only three words i wanna ask.Whats your name oh I really wanna know you got me goin crazy and I want ya more and more.Oh hey there could be something real I gotta let you know the way I feel.Whats your name oh I really wanna know cause everytime i get there I drop it before you go oh hey if only you could see I wanna get to know you if you wanna know me.Oh yeah no no no no now wait up ohhh now dont go now girl to late whats your name girl oh dont go please cause im the one you need Oh no dont go got there .Tell you how I watch you All i need is a chance I need an oppertuinity to ask whats your name oh I really wanna know you got me goin crazy and i wantcha more and more oh hey if only you could see there could be something real , i gotta let you know the way i feel , whats your name whats your name oh I really know always before i get there I drop it before you go .Whats your name oh I realy wanna know you got me going crazy and I want you more and more oh hey this could be something real there could be something real.Whats your name oh I really wanna know everytime I get there I drop it before you go oh hey there could be something real ,if only you could see I wanna get to know you if you wanna get to know me thats it" Then the bell wrang signaling students to go to there next class.

* * *

What you think? 


	3. Suddenly he likes her

**Music , Drama , Music**

**Later at the train station**

"Hey Eric" Gabriella said as she saw Eric walk towards her."Don't talk to me in public not even at home" then she said "But why?" then he said "Because you've changed" she eyed him curiously and said "You too" then Troy came over "Hey Eric you want a ride home" then Eric looked at Gabriella and said "Sure , anything to get away from this freak." Gabriella stood there shocked but just got on the train.Once she got on music began to play.

"Suddenly im infront of the lights , everything im felling is scary and beautiful at the same time " she looked out the window seeing Eric and Troy walking away "And everyday I try just to breathe i wanna show the whole the truth inside of me.Suddenly people know my name.Suddenly evrything has.Suddenly I feel so alive and in a blink of an eye my dreams begin rain.Suddenly time feels like the wind it changes everywhere I go , im just trying to fit in ." The train began to move and she stood up and walked down the aisle singing "Now here i stand and im still just that girl im following my heart in this amazing crazy world.Suddenly people know my name suddenly everything has changed suddenly I feel so alive and in a blink of a eye.Suddenly i'm center stage. Suddenly i'm not afraid.Suddenly I beleive agian and in ablink of a eye everythings happening again.But as my dreams begin to rain I wanna say love me for me.Whats inside.And my be positive not runaway so much for you this is life." She saw it was almost at her stop and she walked to the door and sang "Suddenly im center stage suddenly i'm not afraid suddenly beleive again but in a blink of an eye.My dreams begin to Rain" the door opened and she got of. and whispered "Thanks to you Troy Bolton.She didnt realise that Ryan Evans was listening while recording her singing.He smiled and got off "Hey I'm Ryan" she turned around and said "Youre the guy that sits next to me science" then he said "Yeah I heard you singing youre pretty good" then she said "Well wanna come over to my house" he smiled and said "Sure"

**Eric and Troy at Erics house**

"Mom i'm home and have a new freind" then Ms. Montez came downstairs "Hello im Katelin Montez but you can call me kate" Troy smiled and said "Ok Kate im Troy Bolton" then she smiled and yelled "Sam come out here" then a girl with brown hair and green eyes game down."Sam What are you doing here?" then she smiled and said "Well my mom also got transfered here so I can still hang out with my boyfreind and bestfreind and older brother is also here." then Kyle came down "Hey man how are you , hows gab" then he said "I'm great but my sister is.." Then Gabriella and Ryan walked in laughing "GaB!!!" Gabriella looked up "Sammy!!Why are you here" then she said "My mom also got transfered, oh my who is this cutie and why are you dressed like an outcast" then Eric said "Thats because she is" then Sam said "What happened to you" then Gabriella said "Like your brother popularity" Then Sam said "Well like I said before who is this cutie" then Gabriella said "Oh this is my science partner Ryan Evans" Ryan said playfully "How you doin little lady?" Sam giggled and said "Good" then Gabriella said "Oh now I just rembered im in a room with 4 people I hate, wanna go to my room Sam , you can come to Ryan" Ryan nodded and the three went up ."Wow so my ex-grilfreind is an outcast now." then Troy said "Ex-Girlfreind , you dated an outcast" then Kyle said "No she used to be the most popular girl at Jefferson High" then eric said "Why dont we remind ourselves of those good times. I have some videos of her" Kyle and Troy laughed and nodded.Eric put in the viideo and said "This was 4 weeks ago" the videop camera turned on to see Gabriella wearing a light yellow mini skirt and light yellow tanktop."Wow your sister is hot!!!" Troy exclaimed then Eric said "Yeah , Kyle was her only boyfreind" then Kyle said "Why dont we ask the girls if they wanna go shopping" then Eric said "Fine it might change her back" then he went to the stairs and yelled "Gabby do you , Sam , and Ryan wanna go shopping" then she yelled "Ok , I just need to change "She yelled then Ryan yelled "Can my sister come" then Eric yelled "Ok "

**10 minutes later**

Gabriella came down wearing her hair curled and yearing a pink and black horizonal striped v neck shirt with a black skirt and black leather boots."Now you see my real sister" then she said "Shut up Eric " then Kyle said "You look so hot Gab" then she smiled and said "Just to make you mad to Kyle" then Troy whispered "Does she always dress like this." Kyle and Eric whispered at the same time "Yes" then Gabriella said "Well it does feel nice to make my ex-boyfreind mad by dressing the way i always did when we had movie dates at his house yet nothing happened " then Troy and Eric looked at Kyle "What like she said saddly nothing happened" then Gabriella said "Well in my words I would change that saddly to luckily" Kyle frowned and said "Well you still dress like a slut" then she said "Well you still sleep with all the school sluts except for 2" then Kyle yelled "Who didnt i sleep with" then she said "Me and Sam" then Eric said "Ok now lets not fight" ."Fine lets go to the mall" they all walked to the train station and when they got there they saw Sharpay waiting for them."Hey Ry is this that girl you said you met here" she said looking at Gabriella "Yeah this Gabriella Montez" then Sharpay waved and said "Eric you didnt tell me you also had a twin sister." then Eric said "Yeah welll we are twins oh Sharpay this is my girlfreind Samantha" Sam just waved "Hey you can call me Sam" Sharpay saddly smiled "Ok Sam."

**When they get home from the mall**

"Hey kids how was the mall" she said to the 8 teenagers walking in "Great" they all said at the same time.

* * *

ok here is how the couples go in order

Eram

Ryam

Erpay

Troyella


	4. God loves ugly and so do you

**Music , Drama , Music**

**The Next day at school**

Gabriella and sam came in wearing identical outfits only Gabriella was wearing a baby blue version.They heard whispers like "Wow they look Hot" or "I wonder if they're single" from the boys then they just smiled at eachother.They walked into Ms.Darbus's homeroom after they got their books."Ok so class we have 2 new students Kyle and Samantha Sullivan." they smiled then Mrs.Darbus said "Well each of you take a seat beside Ms.Montez" the two nodded.Then Troy came in."Sorry Darbus couldnt open my locker" she just rolled her eyes then Mrs.Darbus said "Well we have musical tryouts if anyof you wanna be in it." then Ryan said "I say Gabriella should sing infront of they class room now" then Kyle and Sam stood up "Us too" they both said ."Ok Ms. Montez come up and sing." she said rolling her eyes.

She stood there then music began to play "You said that I wasnt pretty so I just believed you and you said I wasnt special so I left that way.With critical gazes and bruital amazments of how my reflection could be so imperfect.How could somebody wan me.But god loves ugly he dosent see the way I see god takes ugly and turns it into something that is beautiful, apparently im beautiful cause you love me oh." she paused then continued "I tried to clean up the outside all shiny and new worked overtime to thin up and look right but inside I knew.But deep in the bottom were secrets it I could ingore old ghosts in my corridors.Never get tired of hiding the past thats in me.But god loves ugly he dosent see the way I see oh god takes ugly and turns it into something that is beautiful.Apparently im beautiful because you love me .Help me believe .Why you love me. When I know you see." she closed her eyes thinking of how Kyle broke with her. "You see everything.Help me beleive why you love me.when I know you see you see everything and still you say..I'm beautiful your telling me im beautiful your sreaming out im beautiful , your making me feel so beautiful and now i now im beautiful and i can see im beautiful, cause you loved me ohh ohhh" the music stoped and the room cheeredShe looked up and smiled while Mrs. Darbus said "Brava!!!!!!And for being late everyday Bolton your her partner for call backs" everyones mouths were dropping or screaming.Troy was just looking at Gabriella talking to Ryan and Sam smiling."Wow I cant beleive it i have to work with her " Troy thought happily.Then Troy saw Gabriella frown.Troy went over and said "why is everyone so sad." then Sam said "Eric and I decided to break-up" Troy looked at Sam crying yet smiling and Ryan trying to calm her."Hey Gabriella can I talk to you alone" then she smiled and said "Sure.They left the classroom. Ryan turnes to Sam and said "Will you go out with me?" Sam just smiled and nodded.

**With Troyella **

They went to the roof and sat down on a bench."So what did you wanna talk about Troy" then Troy said "about the callbacks and how I think I like you?" then Gabriella said "Huh?" then Troy said "I'm not sure but I like you" she just smiled and said "Me too---" but she was cut of by his lips on hers.They pulled back and she looked shocked and...

* * *

ok so what should happen

A) she runs away

B) she kisses him

C) She kisses him back but things start to get heated but Eric and Sharpay find them.


	5. Wow , Zoom Zoom in

**Drama , Music, and Love**

"I like you too Troy" she softly kissed him.He bagan to deepen the kiss then he wrapped his hands around her waiste and she wrapped her arms around his neck.She started leaning back on the bench.And things started to get fast.Troy put his hands under Gabriella's shirt as he kissed her.Then they heard...

**With Sharpay and Eric **

"I wonder where they are" Sharpay said waiting at Gabriellas locker.Then Eric said "Shar will you be my girlfreind" Sharpay smiled and lightly kissed him then said "Hey do you think there on the roof" eric looked at her and said "What is on the roof" then Sharpay said "Me , Troy , Ryan , and Taylor used to go up there to hang out when we were freshman but we started to depart from being freinds no one ever goes up there except for me and Troy"Eric thought and said "Ok lets check it out." They went up to see Troy and Gabriella making out with Troys hands going under Gabriella's shirt. Sharpay squealed the two pulled apart and saw Sharpay smiling and Eric shocked."OMG they got together . Wow first me and Eric now you two I love today!!!!!!!!!!" Then Eric said "Wow i never saw you go this far Gabby"Gabriella was shocked and ran away.She just ran thinking and thinking when she was pulled into a closet."Hey how about we get out of here?" she saw the boys face it was Kyle.She hated it when he used to do this.She kicked him in a unpleasent place.He just bent down and she began to run she got on the train she loved how she had a train pass. Music began to play

"Zoom Zoom in under my skin gotta slow down now to begin.Baby whats the rush you can look but not touch You think you know when see me in my videos how the story goes but thats just the side that I expose look through the lense you see my body know who I am so dont pretend and try to act like my boyfreind.If you wanna get somewhere then boy dont otouch me there,Just stand up close and personal.ZoomZoom in under my skin gotta slow down now to begin.Baby whats the rush you can look but dont touch " Then she stopped as the music did. She got off.


	6. Dancing Lessons

**MDL**

It was gym and Troy , Gabby , Eric , Sharpay , Ryan , and Samantha had gym together. "Ok class since coach Bolton is out we'll have you guys learn some dancing so find a partner " Every one partnered up Troy and Gabby were paired up , Sharpay /Eric , and Sam/ Ryan.

**With Ryan and Sam**

"Your a good dancer Ryan " She said he smiled and kissed her cheek she smiled back. They continued to dance

**With Troy and Gabby**

"You know you look hot in those gym clothes" Troy said she smiled and said "Not as hot as you" he smiled and tenderly kissed her on the lips then the coach blew the whistle at them. They pulled apart and smiled embarressed.

**With Eric and Sharpay**

they swiftly danced across the gym not caring about who saw wich was everyone.Then Eric started sillently singing " Because you live in me " he continualy sang then the song stopped and everyone clapped. they smiled and took a bow. Then Eric and Sharpay walked over to Troy and Gabriella who were currently making out. "Can you stop sucking faces for like 3 minutes" Sharpay said trying to break apart the couple."Hey Troy its time for lunch" Sharpay said yet they didnt break apart "Uh is that Jessica Alba in nothing than a towel." Sharpay said but still they didnt break apart. Sharpay went over to the coach "Coach can I borrow your whistle?" he just shrugged and gave it her. She went over and blew it in their ears. They jumped apart and said "What the hell was that for" Sharpay said "I ran out of options I already used lunch and Jessical Alba tricks but no such luck" everyone but Troy and Gabby laughed while they just blushed. "Well atleast your hands are in my sisters pants"Eric said then all three thought 'Yet'.

* * *

Ok so not a lot of singing but its supposed to be a cute episode and what about all three thinking that Troy and Gabby are really close to "doing it". Oh and I will have a interview oneshot with the characters soon. So watch out for it 


	7. Gives You Hell!

**_MDL_**

Sorry for the long wait. Oh this is the big baseball scene.

* * *

"And Finaly don't forget that the big baseball game is today , that is all" Mr. Matisu said through the PA system but even then Troy and Gabriella didnt pull apart from making out.

"Guys the Game is about to begin and Ryan is the captain remember!" Sam said trying to pull the couple apart.

"Ok ok troy lets go and support Ryan" Gabriella said giggling.

"Ugh fine , but Sam when your in a heated makeout session we will pull you two apart." Troy said

**_At The Game_**

**Chad **/ _Ryan _/ **_Both_**

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

**And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**

**_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_**

By now the game began and everyone was cheering crazily.

**Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far**

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you even know where you are_

_**And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on  
_  
**And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**

_**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell**_  
Now Chad and Ryan were facing eachother dancing and singing.

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell**

_**When you see my face**  
_**Hope it gives you hell**  
_Hope it gives you hell  
**When you walk my way**  
Hope it gives you hell  
__**Hope it gives you hell  
**When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell  
_**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**  
_**Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through hell**_

"And The Wildcats win!!!" All the wildcat fans jumped out of the stands and over to the team.

* * *

I know not alot of stuff in that but I thought you should have the baseball game , and next chapter is the Prom. Pics will be in profile , Just go to the MDL Prom scene dresses . The Tuxes dont matter they will be what they were in hsm 3! Sorry I havent updated in a while!


	8. Prom Angst!

**_MDL_**

Sorry for the short wait , here it is prom! And between the last chapter and this one it has been about 1 year , I know long right . Kyle is gone for good , no more him. Troyella have still been "Pure" and there is a good reason. Ryam are not "Pure" and so are not Erpay. I know its weird right how the most heated couple is still pure.

* * *

**_Gabriella's POV._**

Last year all the wildcats were juniors and there was a west high. A year later a lot has changed. Last year in the spring of 2008 there was a big base ball game. A lot happened that game. Also after we're Senors. My Bother was getting ready for have been distant since after the game. I have been distant from everyone , well its the other way around actually. Kyle decided to get revenge on me for dumping him. Everyone thought I was cheating on Troy with Kyle the whole time , including Troy. Also West high and East high was combined into one school. Albaqurque High , also North and SOuth high were combined to Ghent High . So now we're the Qurque KnightCats and the Ghent CougarHawks. Tonight is prom and I am hating the thought of going.

"Ok kids get ready for the group photo" my mom said forgetting me again. When I said about forgetting having a daughter i didnt know she would take it literally. The worst part is Troy is down there with the head cheerleader , Amy. I cant wait to get prom over . Then I heard a beep and I looked out the window to see Chads' car. I smiled and went down stairs forgetting about the people. My champaign dress looking perfect and my gold heels on my feet. I was almost out the door when I heard my mom say.

"Oh Gabriella I almost forgot about you how about you and your date take a picture together" She said dragging me into the living room where the others were.

"No need for that Kathryn I have no date and I have to go my ride is out there" I said getting out of my mothers grip and walking outside to the car. When I hopped in I saw Jason driving .

"Hey Gabi" Jason and Kelsi said together

"Hey guys" I said smiling then I looked into the back where 'Chaylor' were . "Hey Chaylor" I said giggling interupting there make-out session.

"Hey Gabi" They said between kisses.

"So have everything Gab?" Jason asked

"Oh wait I forgot my purse I'll be right back " I hopped out of the car walking to the front door opening it I was just walking out of my room and down the stairs when I heard my mom say "Oh all you girls are much better daughters than Gabrelle."

I couldnt take it I just slammed the door behind me walking out alerting them my presence. I got back into the car and buckled up , while Jason began to drive.

I looked out the window of the car and began to sing " **Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me **

I began to start thinking about the past and all my memories

**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us**

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we  
have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

I began to cry while looking out the window remembering all the things in the past.

**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it At all**"

And at last  
All the pictures  
have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that  
we've learned  
I won't forget  
please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

**_End Of POV with the others inside_**

"I wonder what has gotten into her" Kathryn said shaking her head. " She looked so beautiful too she wont have any picture to remember it by."

"Its ok I bet you will get a picture of her mom" Eric said feeling bad for his mother and even more angry at his heartbroken sister.

"Yeah I'll take a picture on my phone of her" Sam said reasuring Kathryn.

"And we will talk with her dont worry" Amy said.

"Oh all you girls are much better daughters than Gabrelle." Kathryn said forgeting her daughters name for a second. All of a sudden they heard a door slam. They all looked out to the window to see Gabriella walking to the car and going back into it and driving away.

"I think she heard you mom" Eric said "God she is so selfish" he continued.

"Well it's your sister eventhough she may be dont talk about her like that. One last picture you guys" She said while holding up her Camera.

"Ok , fine for you Kathryn" Troy said.

**_When Eric and the gang arrive._**

"God I think Gabriella should just go away she is so selfish" Eric said unaware of his twin sisters presence. Gabriella just fixed her makeup in the bathroom and now needed to fix it again because of the fresh batch of tears. She quickly walked back to the bathroom , but stopped she felt suddenly dizzy her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back fainting.

**_Amys POV (Shes EVIL so dont worry about liking her)_**

"Guys I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." I said throwing my red hair over my shoulder. Ahh the down fall of Gabriella Montez was beautiful to watch. I walked out into the hall when I saw a body on the ground in the middle of the hallway.I rushed over to see it was Montez , she looked so pale and fragile it was scary. I felt a pang of guilt go through me , but then I just thought to leave her there. I walked to the bathroom then walked back looking at her even paler face. I couldn't take it anymore I noticed I was looking away for 3 minutes I looked back down at her and she was even paler. I ran for the ballrooom as fast as I could.

**_Erics POV_**

I was sitting here with the gang when we heard Amy scream "Help , Help!" Everyone turned their heads to her she looked like she just saw a ghost. "Follow me and someone call 911!" She went running out for some reason Troy and I ran the fastest we looked and saw it was Gabriella passed out on the ground.......

* * *

Is Gabriella ok ? Whats wrong with her ? How will Kathryn take the news of her daughter.? What about Troy and Eric how will they take it?


	9. The end or not?

**_MDL_**

* * *

**_Eric's POV_**

We were in the waiting room , the wait was endless. My sister could die because of me? Then Danny my older brother walked over , and just glared at me and mother.

"I can't believe it my baby boy is back" my mother said smiling , she went over and hugged Danny. He just pushed her away.

"I can't believe you two , Gabriella remember her she is dying and they don't know whats wrong! How could you be happy mother? Your only daughter is dying and you're happy?" He whisper yelled to her.

"Gabriella Montez" A doctor came out

Danny just glared at us and said "I'm her older brother."

"Well we found out what's wrond with her. Sleep deprivation , not enough food in her system , and an awful amount of stress. Its quite sad actually just from those 3 things she slipped into a comma. We think that she will wake up soon." The doctor said to every one.

"So how long do you think it will be before she is released from the hospital?" Troy said with his arm around Amy concerned.

"Once she wakes up i don't know , I would say about a week." The doctor said in a questionable he walked away.

**No ones POV**

Soon all the people faded away from Troy and he was there in the middle of all the painful memories of Gabriella , then started singing.

"**I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without.**

Soon happy memories of him and Gabriella started to apear

**"I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good?"  
**He looked back at their first kiss  
**"Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over."  
**Then he remembered the news that Sharpay and Eric were engaged at the dinner table in the Montez household , but saw that Gabriella was begining to diapear.  
**"I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down"**

Then every memory of him and Gabriella began to fade , before he knew it he was out side of Gabriellas hospital room , still singing , but the memories came back with Gabriella fading from them and Amy began filling Gabriellas place

**"My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?"  
**He walked into Gabriellas hospital everything disapeared except from the two of them.  
**"Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over."  
**He slowly inched towards her bed  
**"You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out."  
**Troy girpped Gabriellas hand and sang his heart out.  
**"Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over."  
**He suddenly felt something twitch.  
**"Lets start over  
Its not over  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over "**

"It can't be over" He whispered to himslf. This is how his prom was supposed to be. Some girl he just had to fall for go into a coma. He was supossed to be with Amy in a hotel room losing his virginity to the women he was sure he loved.

"Tr..oy?" Gabriellas voice asked

Troy ignored her he was lost in his memories and soon he decided what was best , she ignored him and cheated so why not do it back.

"I Hate you Gabriella." He said looking into her eyes.

Gabriella looked down at her stomache guiltily trying to comprehend whay he was acting like this.

"You ruined my night , our relationship , and almost everything else but............................. for some odd reason I will always love you" He siad caressing her face and then he lent down and kissed her. Everything would be ok ....... For now.

In Troys eyes he would be able to conqure anything as long as he has his one true love Gabriella.

* * *

Dont worry its not over , this is just the end of season 1 of 3. Next Trailer is below . Dont worry about the ending of this one it is sad in some ways.

**_MLD 2_**

**The music is no more in the old gang.**

Shows 6 familar faces ; Troy , Gabriella , Sharpay , Eric , Sam , and Ryan

**One couple is happy and married**

Shows Sam and Ryan on the beach walking .

**Another is married and not so happy**

Shows Sharpay and Eric finding out they may not be able to have children easily.

**The final is in a dangerous stage.**

Shows Gabriella putting some cover up over her bruised cheek.

**Will the music come back?**

Showes Gabriella playing the keyboard.

**Or will everything fizzle **

Shows Eric and Sharpay fighting

Shows Sam and Ryan glaring at eachother

Shows Gabriella scared to tell Troy something.

**When an old friend comes back will Troyella survive?**

Flashes to Amy

**With college ending its hard to tell.**

Shows Troy getting his deploma

**Starring :**

**Vanessa Hudgens As Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella cooking breakfast

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy making out with Amy

**Nicolas Braun as Eric Montez**

Shows Eric hugging Gabby

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Montez (Evans)**

Shows Sharpay looking at a positive pregnancy test.

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Shows Ryan feeding Sam some cake

**Emily Osment as Sam Evans(Johnson)**

**and**

**Taylor Swift as Amy Sullivan**

**in **

**MLD 2: Where has the music gone?**

**Trailer**

Is it normal to Barely see some one you live with , some one you love. To me it is and when I do see Troy I have to pay for the house or whatnot not being ready for his arrival , all I can think about is ............................... Anthony.


End file.
